To Save the World
by Lily Alice Potter
Summary: My take on what would happen if Draco Malfoy was in a relationship with Harry Potter. You have to read to understand more. I am both ignoring cannon but not ignoring cannon at the same time... DM/HP RW/HG (PAST) RL/SB (PRESENT) RL/NT


**I am both totally ignoring but yet not ignoring cannon at the same time...does that make sense? Ok, basically everything is cannon except for the fact that Draco was never a 'marked' Death Eater. He also never really wanted to be a Death Eater as he and Harry secretly began a relationship at the end of their fourth year. Ron and Hermione do know about their relationship but Ginny does not. Mpreg.**

Draco Malfoy paled when he saw the old Muggle Studies professor hanging upside down above his dining room table. He suddenly felt extremely nauseous and he resisted the urge to place a hand on his stomach. He took his seat in between his mother and father and looked down at his hands in his lap. He Occluded his mind as soon as the Dark Lord entered.

The meeting started as soon as his Godfather, Severus Snape, entered and was seated at the Dark Lords right hand. (As he had killed the Headmaster for his own Godsons sake.) Draco only responded when he was spoken to, and even then it was either one-word answers or a nod of the head. Once the meeting was over he waited for everyone to leave the dining room before he made his move.

He was done 'working for Voldemort'. He couldn't handle it anymore...especially not now...he had found out only hours before that he was pregnant. That was incredibly rare for a male...though not impossible. It was very popular when done with a potion...but he and his boyfriend had never used a potion. They had too much danger in their lives for them to even think about having children quite yet. Besides they still hadn't finished Hogwarts yet.

He took out his wand and disillusioned himself before slowly making his way out of the Manor. Once he made it to the apperation point he apperated away.

~oOo~

_If Kreacher could escape a lake full of Inferi, Harry was confident that the capture of Mundungus would take a few hours at most, and he prowled the house all morning in a state of high anticipation. However, Kreacher did not return that morning or even that afternoon. By nightfall, Harry felt discouraged and anxious, and a supper composed largely of moldy bread, upon which Hermione had tried a variety of unsuccessful Transfigurations, did nothing to help._

Kreacher did not return the following day, nor the day after that. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they could not see.

"Death Eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Harry, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're in here?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione, though she looked frightened, "or they'd have sent Snape in after us, wouldn't they?"

"D'you reckon he's been in here and has his tongue tied by Moody's curse?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, "otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he? But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that Harry owns the house, after all."

"How do they-?" began Harry.

"Wizarding wills are examined by the Ministry, remember? They'll know Sirius left you the place."

The presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number twelve. They had not heard a word from anyone beyond Grimmauld Place since Mr. Weasley's Patronus, and the strain was starting to tell. Restless and irritable, Ron had developed an annoying habit of playing with the Deluminator in his pocket; This particularly infuriated Hermione, who was whiling away the wait for Kreacher by studying The Tales of Beedle the Bard and did not appreciate the way the lights kept flashing on and off.

"Will you stop it!" she cried on the third evening of Kreacher's absence, as all the light was sucked from the drawing room yet again.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Ron, clicking the Deluminator and restoring the lights. "I don't know I'm doing it!"

"Well, can't you find something useful to occupy yourself?"

"What, like reading kids' stories?"

"Dumbledore left me this book, Ron! "

" And he left me the Deluminator, maybe I'm supposed to use it!"

Unable to stand the bickering, Harry slipped out of the room unnoticed by either of them. He headed downstairs toward the kitchen, which he kept visiting because he was sure that was where Kreacher was most likely to reappear. Halfway down the flight of stairs into the hall, however, he heard a tap on the front door, then metallic clicks and the grinding of the chain.

Every nerve in his body seemed to tauten: He pulled out his wand, moved into the shadows beside the decapitated elf heads, and waited. The door opened: He saw a glimpse of the lamp-lit square outside, and a cloaked figure edged into the hall and closed the door behind it. The intruder took a step forward, and Moody's voice asked, "Severus Snape?" Then the dust figure rose from the end of the hall and rushed him, raising its dead hand.

"I didn't kill you!" a familiar voice cried.

The jinx broke: The dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the newcomer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.

Harry froze, his wand firmly clutched in his hand as the familiar figure of blonde hair moved from the entryway to the stairwell. "Draco?" he asked softly. He couldn't believe it.

Draco froze from where he was. When he saw Harry standing on the stairwell he smiled. "Harry..."

"Wait!" Harry cried, "Don't move!"

He had forgotten the portrait of Mrs. Black: At the sound of his yell, the curtains hiding her flew open and she began to scream, "Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house -"

Ron and Hermione came crashing down the stairs behind Harry, wands pointing, like his, at the known man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black instead; with a bang, the curtains swished shut again and silence fell. "It's only you, Draco." Ron too lowered his wand, but Harry did not.

"Tell me something only Malfoy would know." Harry demanded. He needed to make sure that this was _his_ Draco.

Draco smirked, "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, son on Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I met Harry James Potter at Madame Malkins' at age 11 and made an arse out of myself. We continued to make each other's lives a living hell until the end of our fourth year when, after the third task, I visited you in the hospital wing and admitted I never wanted to be a Death Eater. We found a way for me to avoid the mark but still be in his ranks where I would be safe. We began to date all through our fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts." Draco blushed a light shade of pink before adding the one thing that would make Harry believe him. "You told me you loved me the last day at Hogwarts when we made love in the Room of Requirement."

Harry blushed, as did Ron and Hermione who glanced away from the couple. Harry quickly put his wand away and nearly ran down the rest of the stairs to embrace his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry...I just had to check. You can't be too careful now-a-days."

Draco nodded, his head buried in Harry's neck. "C-Can I talk to you, Harry...in private?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione turned around and went back up to the den as Harry took Draco to the kitchen. Harry sat in one of the chairs and pulled Draco to his lap. "Why are you here, Draco? What happened? Are you alright?"

Draco leaned his head against Harry's chest, "I just couldn't stand it anymore, Harry. I got some news and it wouldn't have been safe for me to be there much longer..."

Harry moved so Draco had to look Harry in the eyes, "Draco, what's wrong? Why couldn't you have stayed longer? Please tell me, Dray...I can't help but fear the worst when you talk like that! I'm a Gryffindor! I need a straight answer before I go mad!"

Draco was looking at his hands again, "I know it wasn't planned...I mean I didn't plan it and you didn't plan it...it's not bad...it's just bad timing-"

"Dray!"

Draco took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry blinked a few times, "I thought that was only possible with potions..."

Draco frowned, "I-I spoke to my Poppy...she's the one who told me...she said it was possible because we're both magically powerful. Normally a natural male pregnancy is nearly impossible but because of even your magical power alone..."

Harry nodded in understanding before his eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. "I'm gonna be a Dad?" he asked with a huge smile.

Draco glanced up at Harry, when he saw his boyfriends smile he too gave a full-blown grin. "So as you can see it was utter lunacy for me to remain at the Manor."

Harry buried his face in Draco's hair and inhaled. He loved the smell of Draco, he had no words to describe it. "I agree. Utter lunacy. I'm just glad you came here."

Draco nodded snuggling into Harry, "Me too."

A little while later Hermione and Ron came tumbling into the kitchen. "Harry! Draco! This just appeared upstairs!" Hermione exclaimed

Harry raised an eyebrow and reached for the book. "**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**?"

"What is this rubbish?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what I thought." Hermione said, "But, I read a little of it...Harry, I think it's about the future."

Harry gave a start. "What?"

Ron nodded, "I skimmed it as well. It talks about the polyjuice potion on your birthday, the wedding, Ginny-"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he interrupted Ron, "What about Ginny?" he asked dangerously.

Harry blushed, "Nothing of importance, Dray."

Hermione rolled his eyes, "I think we should read it. It could help us with the Horcruxes."

Harry nodded, "What can it hurt? We have to wait for Kreacher anyway. We might as well do something with our time."

"Can we move to the den though?" Draco asked, "We might as well get comfortable."

The trio nodded and Ron and Hermione exited the kitchen first. "Should we tell them?" Harry asked.

Draco looked thoughtful, "We may have to...I'd want them to know in case something happened. I mean, we are in the middle of a war surrounding _you_ and a very dark wizard..."

Harry nodded, "Then we'll tell them then...and maybe if possible send word to the Order members so they know to watch out for you..."

Draco frowned, "I can look after myself, Harry."

Harry kissed Draco's nose, "I know, Dray...but as you said we are in the middle of a war that's surrounding me...and most of them think you're a Death Eater. So they'd kill you without a second thought...telling them is definitely a necessity."

Draco nodded and sighed before getting off of Harry's lap and taking his hand before heading up the stairs. When they made it halfway up the stairwell they heard the metal grinding of the locks on the door, Harry wheeled around and made sure Draco was safely behind him.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," said a quiet voice.

The jinx broke: The dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the newcomer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.

Harry pointed the wand into the middle of it. "Don't move!" he wasn't sure if he was talking to Draco or the stranger as he felt his boyfriend shift beside him. He had forgotten about Mrs. Black's portrait, which had started to scream.

Hermione and Ron came tumbling back down the stairs again wands in hand. Remus Lupin walked into the light with his hands raised in surrender. "It's me, Remus Lupin."

Hermione and Ron learned their lesson and kept their wands aimed at his head. "Prove it." Ron demanded.

Remus gave them a nod, "I'm Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, Moony of the Marauders, your DADA Professor in your third year, your father was Prongs," he said addressing Harry, " his animagus was a stag. Sirius was Padfoot, and he was a great black dog. We don't talk about Peter Pettigrew but he was a rat in both senses, he ratted your parents out to Voldemort and is a rat animagus. I taught you how to produce a patronus in your third year and it's a stag."

Harry nodded and lowered his wand. Hermione and Ron followed suit. "Had to make sure, Remus."

Remus smirked and nodded, "I'd be disappointed in you if you didn't." When he caught sight of the blonde hair behind Harry he tensed and raised a wand at Harry. "You have a Death Eater here, Harry?"

Ron and Hermione raised their wands again in defense of Draco. "He's not a true Death Eater, Remus. He's not marked. If you can trust me for ten minutes come up to the den. I'll tell you the whole story...and then maybe you can join us in a reading. If you feel comfortable anyway."

Remus gave a short nod, not lowering his wand as he followed Harry up the stairs. Harry had pushed Draco in front of him and guided him to the den. Ron and Hermione followed Remus, their wands trained on the werewolf.

When they were all seated, Harry sat protectively at the edge of the couch with Draco next to him. Ron and Hermione sat in the two armchairs that were situated on either side of the couch that Remus sat on; his eyes never left Draco's form.

"Now Harry, would you like to explain to me why you are harboring a known Death Eater?" Remus asked his eyes narrowed.

Harry's Avada Kadavera green eyes narrowed in response, "I'm going to tell you a story, Remus. At the end of the story you can either decide to stay and join us in planning the end of this war, or you can leave and never have to deal with Draco again...but with that choice you'll never hear from me again either."

"Or me." Ron added.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

Remus nodded slowly, "Tell me."

Harry nodded, "After the final task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament when I was still in the hospital wing Draco came to me one night. He told me that he didn't want to become like his father, he didn't want to be a murderer. So we talked and became friends, we went to Hermione who helped us find a way for Draco to technically stay in the Death Eater ranks without getting the mark. We began a relationship before we left for the year.

We sent letters back and forth; Sirius found out and helped us stay in contact with each other. He respected the fact that Draco was turning from his family, much like he did when he was our age. We dated throughout our fifth year and sixth year, we kept it a secret afraid of the consequences if anyone were to find out. The only people who knew were Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. After Dumbledore's death it was planned that Draco was to stay with his family and stay under Voldemort's thumb until the end of the war. He would not go to trial because I would vouch for him and he doesn't have the Dark Mark."

Harry turned red at the thought of what he was about to say next. "We made love the night before we all went home at the end of the school year...Draco's pregnant, which is why he's no longer at Malfoy Manor. He came just this morning."

Ron and Hermione were shocked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"This is so exciting! Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed squealing slightly.

Draco turned a light pink, "We were going to tell you when we got up here...but Professor Lupin kind of changed that plan."

Harry took Draco's hand in his before looking up at the man who was like family to him. "Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

Harry shrugged, "I wasn't sure how you'd take it...I love Draco, Remus. I would do anything to protect him, including not telling you."

Remus nodded, seemingly in understanding. "Would you allow me to stay and read with you all?"

Harry glanced at the other three in the room before nodding, "Apparently it's a book about the future."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "And how can we be sure?"

Hermione spoke up, "Ron and I looked at some of the beginning chapters...it's definitely real." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, who's going to read first?" Remus asked gently, now fully aware that he was in a room with four teenagers...and a pregnant one at that.


End file.
